


Последнее письмо

by AndreyVas



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: О том, что бывает в конце Пути. POV Арагорна





	Последнее письмо

Милый мальчик, как ты в своём Валиноре?  
Да, конечно, ты старше меня намного.  
Мы увидимся скоро, я ведь старею,  
И всё Уже лежит предо мной дорога.

Леди Арвен меня ещё в гроб проводит:  
Не стареет, всё также светла собою.  
Я смотрю на неё – и тебя вспоминаю,  
Лишь глаза закрою. Мы недолго были

С тобою вместе. После врозь нас двоих  
Развели дороги: ты – на Запад,  
К тягучей эльфийской песне, я же  
Править остался рукою строгой.

Столько лет прошло… Ты, я знаю, тот же:  
Так же ликом светел и станом крепок.  
У меня давно подрастают дети –  
От хорошего дерева много веток.

Я пишу тебе, а в глазах двоится –  
Ты моё письмо не увидишь даже. Я пишу…  
Я хочу лишь сказать напоследок,  
Что в словах моих к тебе не было фальши.

Я любил – и люблю. Пусть пройдут столетья,  
Пусть века бесследно в воде расстают –  
Нас с тобой когда-то свело Лихолесье,  
Те леса навсегда нашей тайной станут.

Я пишу тебе, ни к чему скрываться,  
Когда день – к закату и ветер воет.  
Помнишь, как в горах нам пришлось расстаться,  
И казалось, осталось на свете двое

Нас в живых? Я сижу у камина,  
Догорает светильник и сил всё меньше.  
Я хотел бы спеть тебе столько песен!  
Но в груди моей Искры слабеет пламя…

Я увижу тебя. Твоё сердце – не камень.  
Я его заберу однажды навечно.


End file.
